


Watermelon heat

by Dinogiveafuck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Feeding, Food, Force-Feeding, HERE COMES THE TRASHCAN, Kinda, M/M, Smutty, Summer, Watermelons, eruri - Freeform, erwin calls levi kitten, explicit - Freeform, i don't know what tags to use, implied sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogiveafuck/pseuds/Dinogiveafuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi honestly just wants some goddamn fucking watermelon. </p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Aka Alexander once again writes porn involving the eruris and food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watermelon heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grellenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grellenore/gifts).



> This was written for my BB Grellenore <3 
> 
> I didn't send this to my beta's and probably should've spent some more time editing, please let me know if you find weird parts or mistakes <3  
> Hope you enjoy this drabble!

It was bloody hot, Levi loathed the summer.  
All the sweat, slowness, and just the heat that gave him a headache and made him feel like utter shit.  
  
He managed to convince Erwin to take care of the groceries himself while he attempted to cool down a bit, feet in the stupid kiddie pool they got to wash their dog in back when it was a puppy.   
Still useful, he'd set it up in the shadow and leaned back, trying to not die of a dramatical death.

 

Erwin had returned shortly, and Levi didn't know how, but somehow he seemed to manage the heat and not nearly sweat as much.   
Huh. Must be because he was so huge, he thought, and Levi watched with a bit more interest than he wanted when his boyfriend lifted the heavy grocery bags.  
God damn, that shirt really was tight.   
  
Not only his body though, the items he pulled out caught his attention as well, and as much as Levi loathed it, curiosity won, and he dried off his feet, slipped into his slippers and walked into their kitchen through the open door, able to see what he was pulling out of the bags.

 

"This isn't what I put on the shopping list." No reaction though, Erwin continued to put the pasta away.

"Hey bighead, I sa--"

 

"You'll thank me for these things later, Levi." Erwin said. Even though Levi was sure he'd mildly pissed him off, he still had that warmth to his voice.   
Ugh, stupid big sexy man.

 

Erwin ended up splurging and buying a few things, like icicles, watermelon and cold soda.  Levi didn't like the latter, sugar gave him a headache, but Erwin shushed him when he whined about it.

 

Not much later the two old men had returned to the way Levi had been spending his afternoon ; feet in the  pool, tank top, shades and a cold glass of water. Erwin had gotten up and returned with a bowl of the watermelon.   
At first Levi didn't bat an eye at it, but eventually the slurping sounds annoyed the shit out of him, and he pulled his sunglasses down a bit to glare over at him.

 

"Hey, pig. Give me some too."

 

Erwin turned his head at the nickname and frowned a little displeased with it. Quite a comical sight, with those stupid big sunglasses that covered part of his eyebrows. He could clearly see the wrinkles though--

 

"You'll have to come get it."

 

And that was it. Levi had just huffed and shifted, getting comfy again. If that idiot giant wouldn't share them, fine. No sex for him tonight though.

 

Another while passed, and Levi couldn't stand it. Why did he get such a big bowl? Why didn't he just fucking extend that stupid long ape arm and give him a goddamnn piece?!    
In no time, Levi was standing next to Erwin's lounge chair, just angrily staring down at him. And Erwin had this whole ''I don't care' act going on, fucking idiot.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"I'm here for a fucking piece of watermelon, you overgrown panda."

To his surprise, he heard a chuckle though.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

 

It happened quick. Levi had barely processed the sight of Erwin setting the very treasured bowl of goodness to the side, but the fact that he easily pulled him into his lap like it was fucking /nothing/ had surpassed him for a few seconds.   
Immediately though, Levi started squirming and trashing and basically trying his best to get off his lap.

 

"--I'm not a fucking kid!"

 

"Oh shush. Of course you're not, but you wanted watermelon, didn't you?"

 

huh? What the fuck did that have to do with it? His confusion did calm him down though, to which Erwin replied with a happy hum.

 

"Open up."

"Suck a dick."

 

Levi wasn't a fan of being fed, honestly.   
He got mistaken for a girl or a child more often than not thanks to his height enough, being treated like one definitely could cause a murder.

But Erwin wouldn't have it, His expression was unimpressed and his cold gaze /did/ do something for Levi, Especially when he'd taken off his sunglasses.

 

A hand slipped up, Erwin's wrist was propped up against Levi's Adam’s apple -he could feel the pressure whenever he swallowed-, cradling his jaw and pressing fingers into a part where his mouth would be forced open.

Of course he fought back, more so with annoyed whines and kicks of his legs, but Erwin seemed to ignore it all as he reached for a chunk of the watermelon, way too big to fit Levi's mouth, yet still pressed it to his lips.

 

"Don't be so rude, kitten." Shit, Levi melted-- he stilled his movements altogether. "Just eat your watermelon and be a good boy for me."

 

And that was it. Levi leaned back against his boyfriends chest when he pushed a side of the piece of fruit into his mouth, making a little whining noise when it stretched his lips.   
Erwin shushed him with his deep, gentle voice again, pushed it deeper. Juice was squeezed out, dripping all down Levi's jaw and neck, eventually even down his chest.

 

"Now suck." And he obeyed.   
He wouldn't be able to chew, but sucking and grazing did help with making the piece smaller, though for every part Levi worked away, Erwin pushed more of it into his mouth.   
He'd barely noticed the hand that had been forcing his jaw slip down, stroking over his throat, then disappeared into his hair and-- He yanked!

 

Levi yelped, jolting in his lap and Erwin chuckled. His head moved along with the demanding hand, he tilted it back entirely and almost choked on the juice that spilled down his throat at this point.

 

"What a good boy, such a good little kitten for me."

God, Erwin would get this all back later, but for now, Levi was obedient to suck and bite on the chunck, as well as lean more into the hand that had slowly switched to massaging his scalp.   
The actions continued until eventually, Levi could swallow down what was left of the piece, his breathing heavy while Erwin leaned in to suck the spilled juice off his neck.

 

And let's just say-- things definitely didn't cool off from there on.


End file.
